


L'errore originale

by kanako91



Series: Signora e Padrona [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Hera is angry, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Partner Betrayal, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fill, bottom!Zeus, reference to Zeus's lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Bottom!Zeus, farsi perdonare
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Signora e Padrona [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	L'errore originale

_ Dimmi come posso farmi perdonare. _

Seduta ai piedi del letto, lo sguardo su Zeus che dormiva ancora, Hera non poté fare a meno di pensare e ripensare a quelle parole del giorno prima. Quando aveva scoperto l’ennesima scappatella, quando si era infuriata per come suo marito non riuscisse a non umiliarla, ancora e ancora.

Era come respirare per lui. 

Forse era per questo che non gli faceva mai nulla.

Però quelle parole…

_ Dimmi come posso farmi perdonare. _

Nessuno poteva dire che lei non sapesse come punire chi le faceva un torto. Era nota per quello. Ridevano di lei per quel che faceva alle donne che cedevano alle profferte di suo marito. 

Perché erano vendette meschine e mostravano appieno chi avesse davvero il potere tra loro.

Ma Hera provava tanta rabbia. Le ribolliva dentro, incessantemente, e quelle rappresaglie erano l’unico modo per liberarla ogni tanto, prima di esplodere una volta per tutte.

Chissà che sarebbe successo se l'avesse fatto. Se fosse esplosa. Si sarebbe trasformata in una pioggia di stelle e avrebbe riempito il cielo fino a renderlo luminoso come il giorno?

Si rigirò una penna di pavone tra le mani, lasciando scorrere ancora una volta lo sguardo lungo il corpo nudo di Zeus, addormentato a pancia in su, un ginocchio piegato, l’altra gamba aperta. Una posizione per chi non aveva nulla da temere, non aveva nulla da proteggere.

Il suo membro riposava contro la coscia, esposto a chiunque, ma proprio perché nessuno avrebbe osato fargli nulla, non sembrava vulnerabile.

Hera strinse un pugno sulla coscia. 

Le veniva voglia di farlo ricredere. Di non farlo più sentire al sicuro nel suo stesso talamo. Di rendere quello l’unico luogo in cui la virilità di cui tanto si vantava era messa in discussione.

_ Dimmi come posso farmi perdonare. _

Risalì con lo sguardo lungo il ventre piatto e nervoso, nessuna traccia della peluria che mostravano i suoi figli bastardi, mortali anche nel fare bella mostra di tratti così animaleschi. Anche il petto ampio e muscoloso era glabro, la pelle liscia e dorata, fino alla base del collo dove i tendini si allungavano e la gola era scoperta ed esposta, come tutto il resto.

La mascella era coperta da una linea di barba, una di quelle usanze mortali che Zeus aveva trovato interessanti nelle statue e aveva fatto sua.

_ Mi dà un’aria distinta _ , aveva detto la prima volta. Ma quel che aveva inteso era che non lo faceva sembrare tanto lo sciocco che era.

I capelli ricci e scuri erano sparsi intorno alla sua testa sul cuscino e sulle spalle, un ricordo di quel dio giovane che aveva avuto l’ardire di prendere posto al suo fianco senza essere davvero degno di lei.

_ Dimmi come posso farmi perdonare. _

C’era stato qualcosa di quel giovane dio in quella richiesta. Qualcosa di diverso dal solito Zeus con cui aveva a che fare da tempo immemore. Che la irritava e la riempiva di bile, con una facilità che la faceva sentire ancora più umiliata.

Altre volte aveva cercato di rabbonirla, o aveva contrastato la sua ira, ma lo aveva fatto sempre da una posizione così condiscendente che aveva sortito l’effetto contrario.

Il giorno prima no, invece. 

Era sembrato quasi sincero.

Non aveva agito, aveva chiesto. 

Forse la chiave era quella. Non farlo agire. Mettere lui nella posizione di dover subire, una volta tanto.

Hera sollevò la penna di pavone, le barbe che ondeggiavano in una brezza che sentivano solo loro, l’occhio sulla punta che riaccendeva la rabbia in lei al ricordo di come ci era finito lì. 

Le sarebbe bastato guardarsi intorno, ovunque, per trovare ricordi di umiliazioni subite da suo marito.

Sì, rendergli il talamo nuziale il posto più insicuro era un’ottima risposta. Non sarebbe stato più il luogo in cui avrebbe trovato la pace.

Calò la penna di pavone fino a sfiorargli il petto, tracciando la forma dei pettorali per indugiare intorno a un capezzolo. Quello gli provocò un mormorio nel sonno, ma non si mosse.

Così, Hera proseguì lungo il solco tra gli addominali. Lo stomaco di lui si ritrasse sotto il tocco della penna, quasi solleticato, e lui schiuse gli occhi.

«Siamo di ottimo umore?» mormorò, la voce bassa come un tuono lontano.

Hera lo guardò sottecchi, senza interrompere la discesa della penna sempre più giù, dove il suo membro sembrava risvegliarsi con lui.

Ma non glielo avrebbe permesso. 

Quando la penna giunse a sfiorarlo tra le gambe, le bastò immaginare una gabbia per imprigionare quella parte riottosa e odiosa di lui, che le barbe della punta mutarono, lo avvolsero e imprigionarono in quella posizione. 

A riposo, contro la coscia.

Zeus si sollevò sui gomiti, gli occhi sgranati puntati sul membro ingabbiato. 

Era una vista che le smosse qualcosa. Era una vista giusta. Placava una parte di lei che le suggeriva di fargli fare la stessa fine di Urano, che quello sarebbe stato l’unico prezzo adatto a ripagarla delle continue umiliazioni.

Ma non aveva senso ripercorrere vie già tracciate. Ce n’erano sempre di nuove.

«Volevi sapere come farti perdonare» disse Hera, incontrando lo sguardo di Zeus.

«È questa la tua idea di punizione?» Lui fece una mezza risata, un po’ senza fiato. «Ci sono altri modi in cui posso provare piacere».

«Credi che non lo sappia?» 

Hera sollevò la gonna il necessario per tirare fuori un piede e farlo scivolare sul materasso, tra le sue gambe, finché non giunse allo spazio tra le natiche e premette l’alluce contro l’apertura lì nascosta.

Zeus serrò la mascella e deglutì, per la prima volta davvero incerto davanti a lei.

«Non credere che me la prenda con le tue donne perché credo siano le uniche sciocche ad attirare la tua attenzione» gli disse e risalì con piede lungo la striscia di pelle tra le gambe, liscia e morbida. «Sei ancora dell’idea di farti perdonare da me?»

Lui la scrutò, gli occhi che si scurivano tempestosi in quegli attimi di immobilità.

Poi annuì.

E si lasciò andare indietro sul letto, la sua posizione disteso sulla schiena non più invulnerabile, ma di resa.

A lei.

Hera gli strofinò il piede lungo quella striscia di pelle delicata, per poi premere contro i testicoli liberi dalla gabbia. Il gemito che lui emise la incoraggiò a fare un po’ più pressione, finché i fianchi di Zeus non sussultarono e le gambe tremarono con un gesto inconsulto.

Poteva vedere i capezzoli turgidi sul petto dorato, che si alzava e abbassava rapido. 

Non era difficile capire da quei segnali che, suo malgrado, gradiva.

Nella gabbia, il membro sembrava intenzionato a saggiarne i limiti ed Hera si sollevò sulle ginocchia.

«Non va bene» gli disse e gli schiaffeggiò i testicoli. «Non crederai di poter sfuggire al giogo?»

«È difficile» disse lui a denti stretti.

«Non avevo dubbi. Perché avrei scelto di farlo, altrimenti?»

Lui si succhiò il labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo verso di lei. C’era un che di ferino, quasi si stesse sottomettendo malvolentieri e non aspettasse altro che il momento giusto per ribaltare la situazione.

Era irritante.

Voleva cancellargli quell’espressione dal volto.

Con uno schiocco secco, Hera lo schiaffeggiò, facendogli girare la testa di lato. Fu una gran soddisfazione vedere la pelle arrossire, quasi quanto lo sguardo decisamente più sottomesso che le rivolse lui.

«Quella è la parte di te che sopporto di meno» gli disse, premendo una mano sul materasso di fianco a lui, mentre con l’altra gli strizzò un capezzolo. «Dici che ti controlla, che non puoi fare a meno di dargli soddisfazione, ma sai cosa credo?»

Zeus scosse il capo, piano.

Hera gli picchiettò un dito sulla fronte. «Che sia tutto qui dentro». 

Lui ghignò. «Ma cosa dici? Il frutto di questa mente non è affatto interessato a–  _ ah! _ » 

Il filo del discorso si spezzò sotto la stretta della mano di Hera intorno ai suoi testicoli. Avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso, soprattutto quando iniziava a straparlare.

«Non vedo la tua dirompente virilità avere la meglio sulla mia gabbia, eppure guarda qua».

Gli prese un capezzolo tra i denti e tirò, piano, strappandogli un gemito in cui il piacere e il dolore si mescolavano. 

Una mano di Zeus si strinse a un suo seno ed Hera sollevò la testa. 

«Ti ho dato il permesso di toccarmi?»

Lui sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di resa e le lasciò andare ai lati della testa. Il che gli fece guadagnare una carezza gentile ai testicoli.

«È anche peggio» borbottò lui.

Hera ritrasse la mano e gli afferrò il mento. «Vuoi guadagnarti il perdono, oppure vuoi solo divertirti?»

«Voglio il tuo perdono».

«Allora trattieniti dal fare commenti non richiesti».

Zeus annuì. E sembrò quietarsi davvero.

O almeno, rimase calmo e composto finché Hera non riprese a toccarlo e a parlargli. Non importava dove e come, ogni contatto gli accelerava il respiro, ogni accusa lo faceva ansimare e agitare sotto di lei, al punto che decise di sfruttare quell’agitazione per alleviare il formicolio che andava intensificandosi tra le sue gambe.

«Sei disgustoso e fuori controllo» gli disse, con uno schiaffo.

Poi si mise cavalcioni sulla coscia che lui teneva sollevata, il piede piantato sul materasso, e premette contro di lui, cavalcandolo mentre gli tormentava i testicoli e gli prometteva di far uso di quell’apertura che lui credeva le fosse ignota. 

Ma non gli diede mai soddisfazione.

«Non ti sei preso già abbastanza soddisfazioni alle mie spalle?» 

La sua pelle era arrossita per l’eccitazione, i testicoli sempre più pesanti, eppure nella sua gabbia il suo membro faceva il bravo. 

Non la stava sfidando. 

«Guarda qua, la tua virilità. Ha capito prima di te come farsi perdonare» disse Hera, tracciando con un dito la base della gabbia, sfiorandogli la pelle rovente per strappargli un altro di quei versi inintelligibili. «A dimostrazione di quel che dicevo. Il controllo del tuo corpo è nella tua testa, non tra le tue gambe».

Zeus emise un gemito che sembrava un tentativo di darle una risposta.

O forse era una richiesta di aiuto.

Si allungò sopra di lui, sollevata su un braccio, l’altra mano a stringergli il mento. 

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

«Mi dispiace» biascicò lui, le palpebre a mezz’asta sugli occhi offuscati. «Non ti merito. Non ti ho mai meritata».

Hera inarcò un sopracciglio. «E con questo?»

«È per questo che continuo a tradirti».

«Hai bisogno di umiliarmi per sentirti alla mia altezza?»

Zeus si umettò le labbra, con un guizzo della lingua rosata. «Per abbassarti al mio livello».

Hera gli lasciò il mento e si sollevò, per tornare a sedersi al fondo del letto. Da lì, poteva vederlo di nuovo disteso sulla schiena, le gambe aperte e il membro ingabbiato. 

Non più orgoglioso e invulnerabile, ma sottomesso. 

Impotente.

Come si era sempre sentita lei in quel matrimonio.

Da quando lui si era infilato nella sua stanza con l’inganno e l’aveva sedotta, sapendo che solo così lei avrebbe acconsentito a sposarlo.

Ma un sì strappato con l’inganno non aveva alcun valore.

«Anche allora» disse Zeus, gli occhi fissi su di lei.

Non aveva dubbi che lui avesse seguito il corso dei suoi pensieri, né a cosa si riferisse.

Con un movimento cauto, quasi ogni parte del corpo gli dolesse, lui piegò le gambe di lato e si sollevò a sedere, per inginocchiarsi davanti a lei sul letto, i capelli scarmigliati e gli occhi in tempesta.

«So che non mi potrai perdonare per quel che ho fatto» disse Zeus, «ma potrai perdonarmi almeno per non essere degno di te?»

«Belle parole, per uno che correrà dietro una ninfa appena metterà piede fuori di casa».

Zeus chinò il capo.

«Ma puoi mostrarmi un minimo di devozione» gli disse, sollevando la gonna a scoprirle le gambe pallide poco a poco. «Nell’unico modo in cui sei in grado».

Lui la guardò sottecchi, solo un attimo, tradendo un’impazienza che non aveva molto a che vedere con l’atteggiamento umile e sottomesso che le stava dimostrando.

Ma non importava, ormai. 

Avrebbe avuto almeno una parte di ciò che voleva in quel momento.

Allargò una gamba il necessario per invitarlo a farsi avanti, e Zeus non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si chinò in avanti, posò le mani sulle sue cosce e la bocca sulla sua femminilità.

E si dedicò a lei, come mai aveva fatto prima.

Quasi quel tempo infinito, in cui lo aveva tenuto prigioniero e aveva sfogato sul suo corpo la frustrazione che provava per lui, non fosse stato altro che una scintilla che aveva fatto divampare il suo fervore.

Erano quei momenti in cui era tanto attento a lei che erano i più pericolosi.

Perché Hera ricordava come era stata quella prima volta, quando il cuculo ferito si era rivelato un giovane dio ambizioso dalla lingua d’ambrosia.

Ricordava come era stata stupida a fidarsi, così come lo era ogni volta che lui si mostrava un minimo contrito per le sue ripetute umiliazioni nei suoi confronti. Come era stupida in quel momento, a permettergli qualcosa che la rendeva così vulnerabile a lui.

Come erano stupide tutte le sue amanti.

Alla fine, era per quello che si accaniva su di loro.

_ Non ripetete il mio errore, sciocche! Non ci sarà alcun finale felice a questa tresca! Vi farà sentire belle e desiderabili, delle dee addirittura, ma poi vi lascerà sole a pagarne le conseguenze. _

Ma erano tutte sciocche come lei.

Quasi il suo esempio non fosse un monito per tutte.

E mentre il piacere datole dalla bocca e dalle dita di Zeus la travolgeva, si rese conto di non essere un monito neppure per se stessa.

**Author's Note:**

> La mitologia classica, un'altra mia vecchia passione su cui non sono mai tornata come scrittrice dopo i tentativi imbarazzanti alle medie!  
> Non avrei mai immaginato di scrivere su questi due, visti i problemi che mi crea la loro dinamica, ma quando un prompt così chiama come posso resistere? Il racconto mi si è presentato davanti e a quanto pare sì, dovevo scrivere proprio questa coppia. Alla fine scrivere Hera è stata un'esperienza illuminante e le voglio pure parecchio bene ora XD  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel che hanno letto la primissima bozza con tutti gli orrori del caso e non sono fuggite!  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> Kan


End file.
